Nightmares Interrupted
by HarriJamesPotter
Summary: Summary: Harriet Potter and George Weasley were supposed to be married. They were supposed to have the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and happiness. Instead they got death destruction, and interrupted nightmares. Harriet should have known that after years of pain she wouldn't have it easy. And yet, she would gladly accept her pain if she could just take George's from him. Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

**Nightmares Interrupted**

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I wanted to try something a little different than what I have on my page normally. Granted, the writings of a 12-year-old are going to differ than what I can write now as a 20-year-old. It has been nearly 8 years or so since I have written anything, so bear with me. Right now, this story is going to be a one shot, but in the future, I would like to write a full-length story, both a prequel with the 7 years of Hogwarts as well as a sequel with what happens after the Second Wizarding War. If you don't like fem-Harry, I would not suggest this story. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!~Bananatheboo_**

_Summary: Harriet Potter and George Weasley were supposed to be married. They were supposed to have the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and happiness. Instead they got death destruction, and interrupted nightmares. Harriet should have known that after years of pain she wouldn't have it easy. And yet, she would gladly accept her pain if she could just take George's from him. _

_Pairing: Fem!Harry/George_

It's nearly silent when she bolts awake, body covered in sweat, breathing hard, mouth open in a silent scream. Teddy's breathing is the only other sound in the room, the only thing that keeps her from releasing the wail that has built up in her chest. She covered her face with her hands, forcing herself to breathe with Teddy's small, almost fragile, breaths. A small sob broke free from her mouth and tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. Teddy stirred, and Harri wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath to stop the sobs and keep Teddy from waking up. Grabbing her glasses and her wand, she slides out of bed, throwing the oversize t-shirt George had given her before the battle on, ignoring the pang of hurt that accompanied the simple task.

He hadn't talked to her since the funerals, let alone continued their relationship. Harri glanced down at the ring that was nearly falling off her left hand. It seemed like forever ago that he had put that on her finger, another lifetime. In reality it had only been just under a year. Her birthday was in 2 weeks, marking the year mark for what would have been the anniversary of their engagement. Harri shook the thoughts out of her head as she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. The sink already held fresh, warm water and Harri grabbed a washcloth from the basket next to it and dipped it in the water before wiping her face with it. Harri straightened up and looked in the mirror, grimacing at what she saw. Her usually pale skin was a washed out, pasty white. Her cheeks were sunk in and there were dark, purple bags under her eyes. Her black hair had grown nearly to her waist and was tangled and greasy. She sighed and looked away from the mirror. She knew she hadn't been taking care of herself. Between the nightmares, the war publicity, and her two-month-old godson, Harri was exhausted. And with her lack of appetite she had lost the little bit of fat she did have on her bones, making her look almost ill.

She stood there for a minute, taking deep breaths. She needed sleep, that much was certain. In the two months since the battle, she had gotten at most 2-3 hours of sleep a night. The times that she wasn't awake with Teddy, who was a very fussy baby since losing his parents, she was awake with nightmares so terrible it made her not ever want to sleep again. She knew that she was suffering from what was known as PTSD in the muggle world, but there wasn't much she could do about it at the moment, and the dreamless sleep potion Madame Pomfrey had prescribed had stopped working a week or two after she had started taking them. The war had broken her, and she had not even begun to pick up the pieces yet. Somedays she didn't think that she ever would.

Sighing, Harri waved her wand, changing out the water in the sink silently. Magic still amazed her, and yet she had also seen the horror, the destruction, that it could bring and it did not evoke the same awe out of her that it did when she was 11. It was sad, she realized as she walked down the hall. She didn't have a specific destination, and she didn't realize where her feet were taking her until she was right outside of what used to be Fred and George's room, but now just belonged to the latter twin. He had not been able to return to the flat in which they had shared so he had decided to return to the burrow, where he had since holed himself up in his room, not talking to anyone and barely eating. Harri's heart hurt as she turned to walk away from the door, but she froze as she heard heart-wrenching, broken sobs coming from inside of the room.

Part of her mind was telling her to turn around and leave him be. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her for nearly two months, after all. But she just didn't have the heart to turn around and ignore the broken sounds coming from the man she had been in love with for nearly 4 years. She slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door open quietly. George was sitting in the middle of the floor facing away from her and clutching what looked to be one of Fred's Weasley Jumpers that he had gotten for Christmas. Her heart nearly shattered at the sight, and she crossed the room in a few steps before falling to her knees in front of him and wrapping him in her arms. She expected him to pull away or tell her to leave but instead he fell into her, his arms going around her as he sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"It should've been me, Ettie. He didn't deserve that." the words sent a sharp pain into her heart and the brief image of Fred pushing her out of the way of the wall that crushed him to death flashed across her mind before she quickly clamped down on that memory. "No, honey. No. He didn't deserve that Georgie, but you can't think that it should've been you. He wouldn't want that." The words came out choked, and she realized she was crying silently. He gripped her tighter and she began to rub his back lightly, hoping to calm him down. "Why did he have to die?" the words were so quiet Harri almost didn't hear him, and she was at a loss for words to comfort him. "I don't know love. I wish I could tell you." And truly, she wished that she could. She wished that she could take his pain, make him hurt less. He raised his head and rested his forehead against hers, his face streaked with tears, his red rimmed eyes clinched shut as if he was in physical pain, though Harri knew that grief could be worse than physical pain in some ways.

Harri studied his face as he breathed slowly, seemingly trying to calm himself down. She wanted to cry at the shadow of the man that was sitting before her. His face was pale, his cheeks were sunken into his face, making his cheekbones more prominent. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he had a small, unkept beard growing from not shaving in a while. She wanted nothing more than to see the carefree prankster she knew come back to her, and yet she knew that would never happen. Her heart skipped a beat like it always had when his striking blue eyes opened and met hers, though they were filled with a heart-wrenching sadness that she wished she could make disappear.

She could feel the breath dance across her lips as his eyes dilated and a look of desperate hunger came across his face. Before she realized what was happening, George leaned forward and was kissing her as if she was the only thing keeping air in his lungs. He kissed her hungrily, and yet it was soft at the same time. She could feel every bit of sorrow in him, but she couldn't bring herself to think about it or anything as he pulled her tighter with one arm and began to run his hand up and down her thigh with the other. Her hands went up to tangle in his hair as he stood up, her legs wrapping around his waist like a lifeline. He took them to the bed and laid her on her back before quickly covering her with his body.

Her breaths were coming in short gasps, and she felt as if he was leaving trails of fire every where he touched. She gripped the back of his head as he kissed down her neck before lifting up and pulling her shirt over her head. He paused for a second, leaned over and grabbed his wand so he could cast a silencing spell and close the door before kissing her again. He reached up to grab her breast, pinching the nipple gently as his tongue massaged hers in a desperate kiss. Releasing the grip that she had on his neck, Harri reached down so she could push his pants down off his hips, his member coming free and pulsing against her stomach. His hand trailed down her stomach and found her soaking and ready for him. She moaned and bucked her hips as he stroked her before pushing two fingers inside of her. She cried out, wanting more, _needing_, more. George must have been thinking the same and suddenly his fingers were gone and he was plunging into her. Harri moaned wantonly as he moved in and out of her, her hands grasping at his back, her back arching up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Harri could feel all the pent-up frustration, sorrow, grief, desperation that was coming from George as he thrust wildly into her. Part of her wondered if maybe this was wrong, what they were doing. But then he buried his face into her neck and sped up and she realized that she couldn't call this wrong, this feeling of deep love that was building up inside of her. The fire burned deep inside her abdomen as she got closer and closer to her release. George's thrusts began to get uneven and she knew he was close to. Her moans got louder and with one more thrust she went over the edge, and he went with her.

"I love you." The words were so quiet, nearly a whisper against her skin and it made her want to cry. "I love you too." She whispered back as he laid on her side and pulled her to his chest. They were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Harri felt like she was home. "I love you Ettie. But I can't do this. I can't do this and I'm sorry." His words cut her to the core as he pulled away from her. "You should go." She felt her heart ripping from her chest as she stood up grabbing the shirt and rushed out of the room, nearly stumbling as she closed the door behind her and rushed to her room. She should have known better she realized. She covered her mouth to stop the sobs that were threatening to break free before she woke Teddy up. The pain in her chest threatened to overwhelm her as she took the ring off of her finger and slipped it into her dresser drawer, and for the first time since the end of the battles, Harri laid down and cried.

**_Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! _**

**_Updated Author's note/Edit: Hey guys, I definitely want to consider this story line, but here's the problem I am having: I have two different plots going right now for this storyline. I can start from the beginning and do Harriet's 7 years of Hogwarts (This will not be canon, obviously, but the main plots are the same.) This will be a long story as it will be as detailed as it can be. OR I could continue this plot and continue the story from this point and do her life after Hogwarts and after the war. This will be shorter, but still pretty lengthy. I really cannot decide what I would like to do, so I could really use your feedback! And if anyone wants to beta/co-write this story with me I am totally open to that idea as well! I am about to head back to my University so I could use all the help I can get. Thanks guys! _**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nightmares Interrupted**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Author's note: Hey guys! I have decided to continue this story as I have so many ideas for it. I know this may not be quite what you wanted, but hopefully as the story goes on you will appreciate it as I do! **_

"Well Miss. Potter, I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you here today." Professor McGonagall peered at Harri over the top of her glasses, a slight frown marring her face as she saw the dark circles and sunken cheeks that were now prominent of her former students' pale face. The war had taken a toll on all of them, but it seemed like it had a bigger affect on Harriet Potter than anyone else, which made perfect sense as the girl had lost more than anyone else in this war. Harri shook her head and spoke, bringing the now Headmistress out of her internal musings. "I must say that I was a little surprised when you said you had something to ask me Headmistress, but then again I'm also always happy to see my favorite professor again, even though I haven't been the best at teaching in touch. I won't lie, it was a little hard to make myself come here again after everything that has happened."

Hogwarts was the source of her own personal nightmares and stepping through those doors had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Everywhere she looked she saw pain, blood destruction. Even now, sitting in the Headmaster's, now Headmistress McGonagall's office, her hands were clenched so tight that if she hadn't bit them down to the nub they would have been cutting into her palms. "Please, call me Minerva. Merlin knows you've earned it. I can understand the hesitation to be here again, Miss. Potter, and for that I'm sorry. I did not wish to bring up bad memories by inviting you here, though that was inevitable I am afraid." The headmistress suddenly looked every bit of her age, and Harri felt bad for making her look that way. "Well Minerva, if you insist, then I insist that you call me Harri. And there is no need to apologize, it was something that needed to be faced eventually. Now what is it that you needed to ask me?" Harri asked, not unkindly.

The headmistress suddenly looked nervous. "Well Harri, as you know I have been working tirelessly with the ministry to get Hogwarts as least somewhat back to its former glory so we can start back in October, even if it is later than normal. I think leaving the future wizards and witches without an education is not something that should be done, especially after what the Wizarding World just went through. However, as you know from the last year we are in need of some new staff. Which is why I am offering you a job as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now before you ask, I believe you are 100% qualified to take this position. Besides the experience you have gained from the last year you spent trying to defeat Voldemort, I also happen to know of your little defense group 5th year, and many of the professors were rather impressed with you for that. While I know you had hopes of being an Auror, I do hope you would consider the offer I have just made you. Now of course, you will get room and board as well as ample pay. And as you have gained custody of young Mr. Lupin, he will of course have a home here as well, so you mustn't worry about that. I know this is a lot to consider Harri. I am sorry for springing it on you." Minerva had started to ramble, Harri realized as she sat shocked at the request.

A large part of her was screaming to say no, to leave and never step foot into this place that had brought her so much pain, seen so much horror in the past year. Harri could still see the bodies, see the wall collapse on Fred, Remus pushing her out of the way and taking a killing curse for her, Lavender with her unseeing eyes and her throat ripped out. The images were always there and being here had made them all come to mind. And yet, another, larger part of her was begging her to say yes, and it was all due to George Weasley. It had been a mere 3 weeks since that night at the burrow, and she had felt empty ever since. He had moved back to the flat that was supposed to be theirs over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and she hadn't heard from him since, though she knew he was still alive at least from Mrs. Weasley forcing him to write once a week. Harri hadn't really had time to feel the pain, as the exhaustion that came with being a young guardian to a newborn as well as her nightmares getting worse had taken their toll on her. She reckoned she hadn't gotten more than 30 hours of sleep in those three weeks, and it was starting to show. A fresh start was something that she had been needing, but she hadn't wanted to return to Grimmauld, and house hunting was just too much for her to even think about right now.

"What about my N.E. ? I didn't get to take them last year. I didn't graduate from Hogwarts. Don't I need further education for the job?" Harri was surprised that she didn't stutter, but the question came out perfectly. "Well, for the DADA position, you do need to get your N.E. in DADA, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Potions. If you are interested in this job, I can set it up for you to take them at the end of this month. As we will not be starting until October, you can take the exams this month and then have the whole of September to prepare your lessons and other such things. I have full confidence that you can and will pass them with flying colors. As for not finishing your 7th year, the experience you gained from fighting the war as well as doing your N.E. will be adequate in place of your 7th year. Again, I understand if you do not wish to take this position, so do not feel as if you have to. I just think that of all the people that I had in mind for this position, you are the most qualified for the job." Minerva looked proud as she said the last bit, and Harri got a warm feeling in her chest.

"There's no need to think on it Professor. I've been needing a change, something to keep me busy. I would be honored to take this position." Harri wondered if she would regret this but pushed that feeling down as she stuck her hand out to shake the Headmistress' hand. Their hands glowed gold as a swirl of magic rustled the papers under them. "Well, Harri, Hogwarts seems to agree with your decision. I must confess, I was slightly worried you would say no. I'm glad you did not." Minerva smiled at her, and Harri couldn't help but smile back. "I think turning down such a good deal would be wrong of me, though it will be different working with my professors and being the youngest on staff." Harri smirked slightly, already imagining how staff meals would go. "Actually, that was something else that I wanted to discuss with you. I have offered a position to Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy. I know that you do not get along with the latter, especially with everything that has happened. However, I wanted to give him a way to redeem himself, and he really is quite brilliant at potions. Horace has decided that a war was plenty enough excitement for him and has retired from the position. Likewise, Ponoma has been thinking about retiring as well and has requested Mr, Longbottom to replace her, and will take the year to teach the 'ins and outs' of the position." Harri was excited at the prospect of working with her godbrother and was surprised to hear that Malfoy had been hired at Hogwarts, but she found that she was not upset about it at all. She was almost excited for Malfoy to get this chance. "Well, as his sister I can tell you that Neville will be the perfect addition to the staff. I'm excited to work with him. As for Malfoy, I am glad he is getting this chance and I hope we can use this to get over our petty childhood rivalries. I'm tired of the fighting honestly." The sentiment of calling Neville her brother was not lost on Minerva, and the witch let out a large, genuine smile.

"I had hoped that would be the response. I am also looking to fill the Transfiguration position, as well as the Muggle Studies position, so if you have any suggestions for that, I would greatly appreciate it. I must say, getting Hogwarts running is taking more effort than I could have ever imagined, though I am glad that many of the staff were up to the task." Minerva sighed, taking a drink of her tea she had made a few minutes before. "Well, if I may suggest it, Percy Weasley is brilliant at Transfiguration, as I am sure you remember, and since the events of the war he is looking for new employment outside of the ministry. I think he would be a good fit." Harri hoped she would offer him the job. She had found an unlikely friend in Percy and wanted him to maybe find a little bit of happiness after the war.

"Well, I think that is a wonderful idea Miss. Potter. I will send for him promptly. Now before we end this meeting, I have something for you. It was left to me to give to someone I deemed capable of being a great Defense Professor. I had been planning on giving it to you anyways, I just hadn't found the right time. The fact that you are to be my new Defense Professor makes it all the better." With those words Minerva reached into her desk and pulled out a brown leather planbook, and Harri's eyes pricked with tears as she read the name on the cover. "Remus gave me his curriculum because he thought that it would be of use to someone. I know the two of you were close Harri, and you must know that he thought of you as his own daughter. He loved you so, and I know he would be proud to have this passed on to you." Harri's chest felt tight and her hand trembled as she reached out to grab the planner.

She knew that a few tears had escaped, but she could not seem to care. The fact that she had something so precious from Remus, her Moony, the man who had all but been a father to her since 3rd year, taken her in to live with him after Sirius died and she couldn't handle the Dursley's anymore, the man who had taken a killing curse not even 4 months before in this courtyard of this very same castle. The ache of grief was still there, still fresh and Harri hugged the planner to her chest, using one hand to wipe the tears that tracked down her cheeks. She pushed the grief down, as she had been doing for three months. "Thank you, Professor. You-You don't know what this means to me. Truly." Her voice was slightly wobbly, and Minerva gave a sad smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"As I said, he would be proud to have it in your hands. I imagine it will be of great use to you, and combined with some of the stuff you taught in your little defense group, you will have the makings of a great Professor. Now, I will let you get home as I know you have Teddy to think of. I will get your N.E. set up, and believe me when I say this Miss. Potter, I truly look forward to working with you." Harri felt a small surge of hope for the first time in months as she grasped her new Colleague's hand before turning and flooing back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nightmares Interrupted**

**_New chapter! I started writing this when I was really tired, so hopefully it is okay! This story is going to bounce around a little bit, and it is not all going to be happy. Even though the last chapter was pretty light, Harri is NOT okay. She has major PTSD and is still grieving for Fred and Remus. For a little backstory, Harri loved Sirius just as much as canon, but saw him more as a fun uncle than a father, though she would have gladly moved in with him had she had the chance. She found a father figure in Remus, starting in her third year and even lived with him after the events of OoTP. Again, I am going to try and incorporate this into the story, but I thought I would clarify just in case. _**

**Chapter 2**

With only 3 weeks to get prepared for her N.E.W.Ts , Harri threw herself into studying. It helped distract her from the memories, the pain, and she was grateful for it. She spent the long nights studying instead of sleeping, which, if she was being ironic, helped with the nightmares. And when she did sleep for the short amount of times that she did, the nightmares were not there due to the exhaustion of not sleeping. She knew that Mrs. Weasley was starting to worry about her, but Harri waved her off with excuses of just getting used to having a newborn to raise, and with the grief of just losing one of her children she hadn't pushed. A deep selfish part of Harri wanted her to push, wanted to feel as if somebody actually cared about how she was feeling. But then she would realize how terrible she sounded, and she would push that feeling down too.

She wished she could talk to Herman or Rhonda, but things were strained there, too. They were so wrapped up in their new relationship and the hurt over losing Fred, that they seemed to forget that Harri was hurting too. Everyone seemed to forget it, she realized. She was the Chosen One, the Girl-Who-Lived-Again. What pain could SHE feel? They seemed to forget that she lost Remus, her father in every way but blood, that Fred had been one of her best friends too. Her mind flashed to the many nights her and Fred had stayed up in the Gryffindor common room talking about George and Angelina. Harri felt as if she was drowning, and yet she couldn't really feel anything either. She wasn't okay, and yet she had pushed the feelings down so deep that she could pretend she was. Pretend that everything was fine so that she could make others feel better. She talked to Teddy sometimes. It helped a bit. It helped that he couldn't talk, couldn't feel pity for her just yet.

Teddy felt like the only good thing in her life at the moment. The studying helped her pass time, helped distract her from the pain. But Teddy made her smile, gave her reason to live. The little blue haired boy had felt like hers from the moment he had been put in her arms. They had tried to get her to put him with a foster family, told her that she was too young for the responsibility of a newborn. But the thought of leaving Remus' son, her godson, with someone else simply because she was too young? It killed her. He was already an orphan. Andromeda killing herself just made the whole situation worse. She refused to let him grow up thinking that she didn't love him, didn't want him like she had been made to believe by the Dursleys. And every day she was more and more glad that she hadn't listened to them because the little boy had quickly wormed his way into her heart.

She considered him to be not just family, but HER family. She remembered the time at Shell Cottage after she had been tortured by Bellatrix and raped by Rodolphus Lestrange and Dolohov. She had felt empty, and like she was spiraling into despair. She remembered Remus coming to visit, so excited to show her a picture of Teddy and asking her to be his Godmother. It had gave her this sudden, strong desire for a family to call her own. The Weasley's were amazing, but she had always felt as if she was on the outside of their family, and with Remus she had never felt anything but strong parental love. He had said yes so fast it nearly gave her whiplash, and for the first time since breaking out of Malfoy Manor, she had felt a small form of hope. Even if she didn't make it through this war, at least she would have a place to call home, and a father to come with it. Sure she had stayed with Remus for summers after fifth year, but having it official just gave her this feeling of pure joy. And yet she had survived and Remus hadn't. The first few days after the battle, she had been numb, as if she would never feel anything again. And then they had put Teddy into her arms and she felt everything at once. Joy and grief were the most prominent, and it left her breathless. She just prayed that she could be what he needed, even if she felt broken inside.

"You're up rather late tonight. I'd have expected you to be sleeping whenever you could while the little one is out." Harri jumped slightly, before turning to give Angelina a small smile. She glanced at Teddy, who was in a bouncer that she was bouncing with her foot. "I was studying. Don't sleep much anyways. Besides, if I slept while he did, I wouldn't get to see that little smile he has when he's dreaming, and that 's the best part of my day." Angelina smiled then, and Harri found herself glad to see it. Ange had found out she was pregnant 2 months after the war, which had been both heartbreaking and heartwarming. The fact that she had to have a baby alone, when Fred had died in the war was terrible and yet Angie had made the best of it by saying that at least they would have a part of Fred left in the world. She was just passed 3 months now and was glowing. It amazed Harri with how well she was doing only three months after Fred had died. Harri hadn't lost her fiancé, and here she was barely keeping herself together. It made her feel terribly ashamed.

"I must say, you and Teddy make me more excited to be a mom than I already am. You're so good with him Harriet." Harri blushed as Angie came and sat down beside her, a jar of peanut butter and a spoon in her hand. "I wouldn't say that. He's just a really good baby. I just got lucky." "_Lucky that Remus died and left you his son"_ a nasty voice said inside of her head. Harri was suddenly ashamed again, and she frowned slightly down at her books. "You're allowed to feel happy about him, you know. Remus could never be upset with you over that." Angelina's voice was soft and timid, as if she expected Harri to lash out at her. It made her sad to see her friend scared by her, but it came with the territory. The Girl-Who-Won had defeated Voldemort. What wasn't there to be scared of? "I can't help it Angie. They should be here and I shouldn't, and yet here we are." She sounded bitter, even to herself, but she couldn't help it. She had died, and come back, and yet Teddy was without parents, Angelina's baby without a father. "They wouldn't want you to think like that Harri. Besides, that was kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I figured I'd find you up, so I wanted to wait until everyone else was asleep to do it."

Angelina came and sat down across from her before pulling an envelope out of the pocket of her robe. "Now Harri, I need you to know that what happened to Fred was not your fault. He went in knowing there was a chance that something would happen to him and I fully believe given the chance he would fight again just the same. He loved me Harri, but not nearly as strong as the love that he had for you. And I am completely okay with that. I mean, George was one thing. They were two halves of one whole. But you were his best friend Harri. I remember how you guys used to have your little late night meetings. Believe me, George and I struggled with that for a while, but we quickly realized how good it was for both of you. And I am glad that Fred had a friend in you." Angie paused to wipe a tear before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Now, before the battle Fred came to me and asked a favor of me. He made me promise that if something happened to him that I would take care of you. He told me that he knew you and knew how guilty you would feel. And he also knew that you would be trying to take care of everyone else, trying to help George if it happened, instead of taking care of your pain and your hurt. Which is why I agreed. Harri, you' are the most selfless person I know. And I've always seen you as a sister of sorts because of Quidditch and dating the twins. And I think that it was a promise I had to make for my own sanity. "

Harri was stunned. Fred had asked that of his own fiancée? It made Harri feel worse almost. Angie was dealing with her own grief, and now she felt bound to help Harri with hers? If she wasn't so drained she might have felt anger, though she dismissed that thought quickly. She could never be angry with Fred again, and it hurt her to realize that. They had been fast friends since her 1st year, when he had started staying up with her in the common room when she couldn't sleep. They told each other things they hadn't even told George, or Herman and Rhondaline, and in turn it had solidified into a bond that couldn't have been broken. By nothing, but death, at least. "Angie, I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, honest. Besides, you have a lot to worry about on your own as it is." Harri tried to manage a smile, but it was more of a grimace. She knew her lies weren't getting through to Angie, but she had to try at least. "You're not okay Harriet Potter. I know you're not, even if nobody else is seeing it. And I already have half a mind to go over and give George Weasley a piece of my mind. He has no right to hurt you like this, no matter the pain he is feeling. Fred would be furious, you know. George isn't the only one that lost him." Angelina's words were quiet and tinged with sadness and slight anger. "Don't be mad at him Ange. He's grieving and it's obvious we probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. I'm just glad he hasn't tried to hurt himself." Harri's eyes clenched shut as she flashed back to right before she had given herself to Voldemort and had been talking to the ghostly apparitions of her parents, Sirius, Remus, and Fred. _"I reckon we will be seeing George soon enough. He can live without me, Harri. It's you he can't live without."_

"Grief or nor grief, Harri, you love him. And I know he loves you. He could be getting through this with you and instead he had chosen to push you away. That's not fair to you. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I promised Fred I would give this to you if something happened to him, and I've been waiting to get you alone to do it. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get it to you sooner." Angelina leaned forward and handed Harri the envelope she had been holding. _Harriet Potter_ was written on the front of the envelope in what she recognized as Fred's messy handwriting. Harriet's heart gave a pang at that messy scrawl, and she couldn't help but see the wall falling on him again in her mind before she snapped out of it and opened the envelope, pulling out the sheet of parchment that was folded up inside. Opening it up, she was surprised when a gold key fell into her hand. She glanced at Angelina, who gave her a little nod and then shifted forward to take over rocking Teddy with her foot so Harri could lean forward and read the letter.

_My dear Harri Berry, _

_How are you doing love? I ask because I'm sure not many people are asking you this question and I know that if I ever lost you I would want someone to ask too. If you're reading this, that means that I must have kicked the bucket sometime during this blasted war, and for that Harriet, I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve to lose anyone else, Harri, and I hate to have been the one to let you down this time. I really hope that you managed to kick Moldyshorts to the curb after I died, so just for my sake I'm going to pretend that you did no matter what. But that's not the point of this letter, love. I just needed to tell you a few things, as well as ask you to do a few things for me too. First, Harri, I want to say that you were my best friend. George was the other half of me Harri, but you were the best friend I've ever had. I looked forward to our late night talks, seeing you smile. I love you Harriet, and I am so glad I got the chance to know you. You are the most kind, caring, brave person that I know. Angelina agrees too, which is why I am having her deliver this letter to you. But Harri, I need you to know that whatever happened to me, it wasn't your fault. I already know you're blaming yourself, and I need you to believe me for once. You have given up everything, lost so much to end this war. You have helped more than you know, and you shouldn't feel guilty. I would die every day if it meant that I could have done a portion of what you have done for the Wizarding World. You have the biggest hero complex, you silly girl, and I really hope that gets smaller as you age. Lord knows I'm going to be going crazy watching you risk your life now that I can look down on you anytime that I want. Anyways, I'm sure you are wondering "What is this magnificent, important-looking key that his majesty has bequeathed to me?" Well, my dear, that is the key to 1/3 of your kingdom. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes kingdom, that is. I know you wanted to be a silent partner, Harriet, but you really are part of the brains behind the operation. And now I need you to step in and help keep the ship running until George is ready to do it himself, which I already know he is not doing. He's struggling, love, and I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to help him. You guys have that kind of love that people dream about, pardon my sappiness, and I will not let you lose it. Start with the store, just clean it. Don't worry about opening it back up for now, just please take care of what you can. And Harri, don't give up on George. I know he is hurting, and I know he is probable pushing you away. And before you start feeling guilty or responsible for him, don't. Because I know you're hurting too, love, and you need to worry about yourself as well. George will come around, I just ask that you wait for him if you can. Well, this letter has become the sappiest thing I've ever laid eyes on, and I've read some of your bodice rippers. So I'm going to end it here. I love you Harri, and you were my best friend. Just remember that. _

_Love, the handsome twin, Frederick Gideon Weasley. _

She stared at the letter as tears dripped down her face. Of all the things to happen today, this was not something she would have guessed would happen. She glanced up at Angelina and quickly wiped her tears, feeling terribly guilty. _He was your friend, not your boyfriend or father of your child. Angelina is the one that should be crying right now. _"Harriet Potter, you stop feeling guilty right now. I swear, I can read you like an open book. You are allowed to feel just as much grief as I am and you know it. And considering I am positive Fred just told you the same thing, it would be wrong of you to dishonor his last requests like that." Angelina gave her a pointed look and Harriet sighed. She was saved from having to answer when Teddy stirred and began to cry, She put the letter back in the envelope and then leaned down to pick the baby up from his bouncer. His bright turquoise hair was sticking up in random spikes, and his little hands were balled into fists as he stretched. Her heart warmed at the sight, and she laid him in her arms before grabbing the bottle she had prepared from the table and putting it in his mouth.

"George doesn't want anything to do with me Ange. And now I'm supposed to impose on his joke shop because his dead twin asked me to? It seems so wrong." Her voice was quiet and she didn't look up at Angelina as she talked. "Something happened between the two of you, didn't it? That's why he moved back to their flat." Angelina didn't sound accusing, just curious. "He-I..We slept together. The night before he left. I heard him crying and it broke my heart and I couldn't help but go in and it just kind of happened. And then afterwards he said he couldn't do it and wouldn't even look at me. Like he was _disgusted _with me Ange. And I don't ever want to feel that again. He hates me and that hurts more than I could have ever believed." The pain was there, radiating as if it was burning through her entire being. She loved George with such a passion that it had always burned bright inside her. Now it just felt like it was burning her up.

"Oh Harri. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're feeling." Angelina's concern was sincere, and that almost hurt Harri more than the pain she was feeling now hurt. 'Maybe you should talk to him. You don't have much time before you leave for Hogwarts again, and then it will be hard to communicate, even if you are a professor." The thought of talking to him now, after _that _night, made Harri want to crawl in a hole and hide. "I don't know Ange. Maybe after a few months, But right now I feel like I would just die if he rejected me again. And it is so pathetic I hate myself for it. Here I am whining about not being loved when Fred and Remus and so many others are dead. I'm just _wretched."_ She shuddered, then kept bouncing Teddy, trying to focus on the quiet snores that were coming from him now instead of the guilt that was weighing her down constantly.

"You are so stubborn, I swear! Fred died with a smile on his face Harriet. And I know he is probably already trying to talk your dad into letting him be a Marauder, if he hasn't been made one already. And Remus, he knows that Teddy is being taken care of and he is with his friends again Harri. The ones that are dead are dead and they are not feeling any pain. _You _are and you are allowed to feel that pain. So you need to think about that and stop bottling it up. You're going to drive yourself mad doing that, and you are only hurting yourself more." With that Angelina squeezed Harriet's shoulder before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Harriet with more to think about than she had before.

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out! I had some trouble getting down the tone and stuff that I wanted to relay for this chapter. Let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Nightmares Interrupted **

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this update took so long to get put up! I have had a lot going on the last few months from finals to holidays with family, and everything in between! My little sister (who moved to Arizona in August from Missouri where I live) had her first baby in December, and I got to meet my beautiful niece. I am leaving for school again in a few days where I will have constant wifi access, so the updates should be rather frequent after that. A few things: For some reason, no matter how much I edit and update the documents, I cannot get my documents to says N.E. fully. It keeps cutting the word in half so I am going to be using NEWTs from now on. Also I noticed in the second chapter towards the end I said "Ron and Hermione" instead of "Herman and Rhonda" that has been fixed as well and I am sorry for the typos. Anyways, on to the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The next week flew by quickly for Harri, and before she knew it she was taking her NEWTs. She flew through them with no doubt in her mind that she had passed. She had studied so hard the last few weeks that the tests were not much of a challenge at all. Now, she just had to wait the few weeks for her scores to come back. The bigger challenge, she quickly realized, was making herself clean the twins' shop. The first time she tried to do it the day after receiving the letter, she had found herself frozen in front of the door, not able to make herself go inside. Now, as she headed through Diagon Alley with Teddy strapped to her chest in the baby carrier Mrs. Weasley had given her, she desperately wished she had never been given the letter from Fred. It reminded her of the reason she had holed up at Grimmauld in the first place. The whispers and the stares were almost too much for her, and the job she was going to do was not helping her piece of mind. Teddy was the only thing keeping her grounded enough to keep her from running and hiding like she desperately wanted to.

She kept her head down and made a beeline for _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _almost wishing someone would have the guts to stop her and delay the task on hand, but that didn't happen. This time, Harry didn't let herself stop and panic, she just unlocked the door and stepped in, all the while holding her breath and clenching her eyes shut. She didn't allow them to open until she heard the door shut quietly behind her, and the sight of the shop broke her heart. The shelves were pushed over and products were thrown everywhere. It hadn't been like this the first time she had tried to come, which meant that George had been the one to do the damage in the last few days, most likely out of grief. This was almost too much for Harriet, but she took a deep breath and got to work, putting a silencing charm towards the stairs so George would not hear her stomping around.

Harri had decided that she wanted to do most of the work the muggle way as it kept her busy enough to not be lost in her memories, but she knew she would have to use magic to clean up the potions and fix a lot of the shelving units, so she decided to get that done first. With a wave of her wand, the broken glass from the potion bottles flew into the huge trashcan she had brought. Another wave and the potions disappeared, leaving the rest to be done by hand. Teddy was content and sleeping, and Harriet got to work. For hours she sorted through the products and fixed what she could, while throwing out the products that were damaged beyond repair. It was tiring work, but it took all of her attention, which left little room for her thoughts. She called it a day after Teddy began to get restless being strapped to her chest for so long. Overall, the shop was left looking much neater than it had been, and Harriet was pleased with all that she had accomplished. She would try and come back once a month or so to dust, but otherwise the shop was in good condition.

The floo travel back to the Burrow was uneventful. Teddy was happy to get out of the carrier, and even happier when he saw the Weasley matriarch, his hair turning red to match hers. Molly loved taking care of Teddy just as much as Teddy loved her and it gave Harriet a much needed break every once in a while. Molly had insisted that Teddy call her "Grandma Molly", saying that Harri was just as much a part of her family as any of her brood, and therefore any child of hers was a grandchild. Though Harriet still felt bad about even considering Teddy her child when Moony and Tonks could not be here, it still made her feel warmth in her stomach. She liked being able to be considered a part of a family, though part of her felt guilty for taking George's family from him in the time that he needed them the most. She pushed that guilt down a little, at least, as she knew that Mrs. Weasley would not hear one word of her going back to Grimmauld. She also knew that Teddy was helping both Molly and Arthur in their grieving, and for that she was thankful that she could do _something, _even if it wasn't her doing anything. Teddy was just doing for the Weasley's what he did for her, healing them by being himself.

_**A/N: Okay guys, I'm going to end it here because I want to get this update out since it has been so long. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and it will be updated sooner than this one was! Let me know what you Think!**_


End file.
